100 Words
by Partner-In-Crime v 2.0
Summary: WIP: 100 words for 100 moments.  RnR Please
1. Introduction

Introduction.

Once upon a time two people introduced themselves to one another in an old beat up camper van. Nothing strange about that, right? Sure they were in the back end of nowhere in the snowy plains of Canada but hey lots of people meet lotsa other people all the time. Sure they had only ever seen each other, what, half an hour ago before this introduction, but who's counting.

It may have been unorthodox for a young innocent girl like her to hitch a ride with a cage fighter who didn't stay down, no matter how much you hit him. Okay- so that might have been a bit- _off_. He was a mutant. But she was a mutant too. She could suck your very soul from your body and lock it up inside herself. Touché.

They were both mutants but that didn't make it a boy meets girl kinda thing. For starters you would never describe _him_ as a _boy_. So, you couldn't touch her and he wouldn't let you touch him. You couldn't kill him and you couldn't lay a finger on her. Well that might have been a bit different.

That day they both met a person who would change their lives. A little for the better, a little for the worse.

Yet neither of those two people ever regretted that introduction.


	2. Love

Love

I would never describe what the Wolverine felt for Rogue as love. Sure there had been many whispers circulating the mansion towards their relationship, but no matter how accurate those rumours and observations actually were, nothing actually happened. As far back as I can remember there was nothing that I could point to and say "LOOK THEY'RE IN LOVE!".

Sure there had been...incidents. Like the time when Bobby's hand had strayed below Rogue's waist and Logan gave him his first flying lesson...out of the second floor window. But Rouge didn't shout. She just gave him one hard, long look and stopped speaking to him for 3 weeks. The first week Logan had done nothing other than become more broody and irritable, but half way through the second he started getting more violent and volatile than usual, if that had indeed been possible. He disappeared till the 3rd week of her rejection, marches straight up to her room and threw open the door. Peeping my head round the corner along with a few other members of the team I witnessed one of the strangest things I had seen happen between the two of them.

Rogue was sitting on her bed reading a book, leaning against the wall when he sat down at her feet, took them both in his hands and pressed them close to his face, taking deep breaths. Well you can imagine the few looks we gave them. We had run after him thinking something more...demanding would have happened. But that was it. And after a few moments she leaned forward and patted his head-just twice- then leant back and returned to her book.

That was only one incident that this strange relationship developed- if developed meant anything other than actually developed Hell I have no idea what I'm even trying to say anymore but of one thing I'm sure. To try and compare it to any other conventional relationship would be stupid. She was Rogue and he was Wolverine.

Well, whatever they had together would last a lot longer than what Bobby meant to Rogue, or Logan's constant string of one night stands believe you me. There's something going on there that will one day raise its ugly head and wear us down till we realise it aint that ugly at all.

There's something there...

Ororo Munroe is no fool.


	3. Light

Light

He never liked the light. The bright scorching lights grating against his retina, making him frown and shut his eyes. Only going out when the moon had risen, reflecting off the long forgotten snows of Canada, the soothing blue glow easy upon his vision. Now he was in Winchester and the sun streamed in too much, waking him too early, the rays creeping beneath his extra thick curtains targeting his vulnerable sleepy eyes. Thankfully he only had to teach afternoon classes, only having to brave the brilliance of the kitchen at a later 11:30am.

He liked the way the light shone in Marie's hair though. It made the strands looks all different shades of brown. He liked all those different shades of brown playing in her hair, her lovely soft hair. He was one of the few who knew how soft it really was. Sometimes he thought she was like a flower. Soft petals soaking up the sun. Marie loved the sunshine.

Okay. So sometimes he liked the light.

After a rather rough nightmare one Tuesday evening he walked past her room to see a gentle glow peeping out from under her door, inviting him in. With further investigation he entered into her room and saw her reading some ratty textbook in bed, a gentle lamp bathing her in an equally gentle blanket. He sat next to her, leaning against the bed and picked up one of her paperback novels. He had only just started to read it when her hand came to rest on his hair, teasing the sweat dampened strands ever so gently gently.

He peeped up at her, the glare from the light, not the usual annoying burn, but only a mild annoyance.

He saw her smile down at him before her eyes flinched back to the pages. Her bedside lamp however revealed a suggestion of a blush powdered on her cheeks. As her eyes scanning the page too quickly to take any of the words in, Logan smiled to himself.

Returning to his own literacy material he guessed the light wasn't that bad at all.


	4. Dark

Dark.

"I'm scared of the dark". Something you would expect to hear from a small child of course, but not an independent young woman. Yet Marie found herself in the exact predicament. She had always been afraid of the dark but never knew why. She still slept with her bedside light on. Not something you want to shout out to the entire mansion.

Back in Missisyppy they had turned on lamps at 5pm, casting a nice warm glow to banish away the dark. It was different at the mansion. Lights out at 10pm reigned supreme on her dorm floor and stretched its reach to pretty much every corner. Sharing a room had been a nightmare for her. Lying there with her eyes shut tight- counting down the seconds until the sun crept over the horizon.

She liked watching the fireworks on New Year though. She had tried watching them one year but after a few moments but after one too many noises echoing out from the darkness she had scrambled back towards the safety of the common room.

Although as she passed Logan, who had been standing having his usual cigar on the porch, he caught her around the waist and steered her down to sit once more and watch the fireworks. He pulled her up to lean against him, and the subtle noises he made were enough to keep her nerves at bay.

And when he leaned against her and tugged her a little bit closer, she supposed she didn't mind the dark that much...


	5. Seeking Solstace

5) Seeking Solstice

She found it hard escaping. All those minds, the personalities, the voices. They were always there- screaming yelling- SHOUTING at her. Filling her brain with a constant buzz of activity. But she learnt to shut them out. One by one she pushed, shoved and forced them into their chambers. Didn't let a single soul slip through her fingers. Mashed every last bit of them behind a door and sealed it tight. And then there was silence. Just her. Just...Marie. And finally- she could breathe again.

She could wander out to the middle of nowhere and daydream, dip her toes into the river and let her mind wander. Listen to nothing but the sounds of nature, the whooshing of the wind running through the weeping willow she sat under, tilt her face to the sun, thread her fingers through the long summers grass, smell the flowers.

* * *

It was unbearable. The constant noise, the bombardment of smells, the hoards of students and refugees swamping the halls. The mansion was chaos at the best of times. He wouldn't have changed it for the world. Screams of life reminded him of the good the X-men were doing. The achievements they were making. Children were the beginning and the end of their mission for equality. But no matter how many days passed, the animal in him was not used to the sheer volume of it. Flooding him 24/7. Lack of alone time tensed him up

It made him want to run- run and run till he was alone. All alone. So he rode instead. The roar of the engine dulled into nothing but background, a constant reminder he was putting more and more space between him and the havoc. That he was coming closer and closer to his own space and the chance to swig back a beer.

* * *

One Sunday afternoon they met. Her toes were swirling in the water, he had followed his feet to the small river, Molsons in hand. Your average Joe might have thought they would have been annoyed at each other for bumping into another human, never mind one they lived with and saw on a regular basis.

Logan and Marie however, just smiled.


	6. Break Away

6- Break Away

It was dangerous to get attached.

When you got attached to things or, more dangerously ipeople/i bad things happened. You found your mindset changed, your body responded differently, emotions you had never felt before emerged from nowhere and the worst of all by far, you let your guard down.

Thoughts of them play on loop in your head. They way they laughed, their favourite foods, how they would have laughed at that dog. Sleeping was no safer. Dreams and nightmares revolved around them, being no more irrational or rational than the usual daydreaming when awake.

He had to break away


End file.
